


Time in Darkshore

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Goodbyes, Leaving Home, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital, Rescue, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × Night Elf sexPWPNPC: Sentinel AynashaPlace: Darkshore (pre-War of Thorns)
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Time in Darkshore

The scouts’ warnings were justified; forests of Darkshore were indeed a death trap, even for a seasoned tracker such as Edrik. The elven coastal forest was so vast in size that he didn’t realize he had entered it until it was too late. Several days had passed, and he still found himself wandering through its maze-like environments, encountering both abandoned ruins teeming with murdered night elves and murderous Shatterspear trolls. But he was no closer to escaping, and his rations had running out. There were plenty of meat and wine, but his growing sexual appetite remained unsated. That was, at least, until he met a young Sentinel Aynasha, who he previously rescued from Trolls and Furbolgs, with whom he offered to share his food. At first Night elf woman treated Gilnean Worgen with suspicion, but her hunger eventually convinced her to risk trusting the wolfman. She was enormously grateful upon finding the food pure and flavorful, and although Edrik didn’t understand a single word, she spoke for ages, stopping only to swallow her food or to giggle. Desperate, Edrik also tried to explain his situation, but to no avail. The meal had clearly replenished Aynasha's vigor; she now had a more affectionate look in her rosy eyes. There was no doubt of her intentions when she got up and began removing her garments, revealing her light purple body. The young elf kissed Edrik lightly on the muzzle lips and walked to lean against a nearby stone wall of nearby ruin, arching her back and presenting her firm, beautiful ass to Edrik. He grew hard in an instant. Eager but somewhat flustered, he disrobed and leapt to meet her. Aynasha had clearly been wet for a while, for as tight as her pussy was, Edrik's giant knotted cock found no difficulty in sliding in. She let out a soft moan as he stretched her insides, pushing backwards to absorb every last inch of his length. It was not long before her hips moved fervently back and forth, prompting Gilnean Worgen to take her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, pounding her passionately and relentlessly from behind. With Aynasha's ass dampening the impact from each thrust, and her muscles tensing around his shaft, Edrik soon reached his climax. He tried to pull out, but was hindered by her hand. In a blissful moment, they came together – their juices spilling to the ground beneath them. On trembling legs and still catching her breath, Aynasha spun around and kissed Edrik. Cheerful and satisfied, she sprang back into her clothes and motioned for her newfound friend to follow. They ventured through overgrown alleys, snuck through abandoned ruins until they finally reached Grove of Ancients. Edrik looked at her inquisitively. “Where are we?” he asked. Aynasha only smiled enthusiastically and pointed into the distance. Edrik gazed through the archway again. Feelings of relief and joy overwhelmed him, but they disappeared again when he turned around and found himself alone. Aynasha had left him near the Ashenvale border. Only then did he realize that the sex had not been an act of gratitude – it had been a payment. And yet, he could not help but wish their paths would cross again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
